


First Cut is the Deepest

by Seouldreamer391



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Initiation, M/M, Memory flashbacks, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seouldreamer391/pseuds/Seouldreamer391
Summary: It's the first time after escaping his hometown that Kihyun can freely experience his first college campus. What he finds there is is completely different than Kihyun is used to.~and now for yaya was my beta for this story and I appreciate her notes for me





	1. Chapter 1

Brown, orange, red and pale yellow leaves played back and forth on the breeze that softly whistled through the almost bare branches of the campus. Kihyun crunched through the already fallen leaves yet to be picked up by the autumn wind as he made his way to orientation, adjusting the strap of the blue backpack already filled with books he had yet to read for his classes. He had asked around his high school about what the professors expected and was told many different things. Opting to take only certain items from his childhood from his parents home to campus early to get a head start. 

Receiving the packet filled with the start of the year information, Kihyun found the number of the room and dorm he would be inhabiting through the school year. Heading off again Kihyun found himself standing outside the door. The sound of his denim pants brushing together as he shifted from one foot to the other was the only thing you could hear in the so far quiet hall. Kihyun was contemplating what he might say to the man on the other side of this door, and running through many possibilities Kihyun declared himself a geek for worrying and took a deep breath. 

Expressing a frustrated growl, Kihyun pulled at his black and white patterned shirt and light blue coat to straighten them, ran a hand through his faded pink strands and unlocked the door to enter into the unknown. 

Upon entering the room a lot of different objects and sounds hit Kihyun’s senses at once. The window was ajar to let the last of the warm air of outside permeate the dorm room and the different sounds of students reuniting or playing a game on the field wafted in after it.

Then there was the boy lounging on one of the two beds that made up the small room. 

It wasn’t an unpleasant smell, it was actually quite alluring to Kihyun, a mix of fresh cinnamon and cherry blossoms he concluded.

All these new alien sights and smells made Kihyun feel like he wanted to get to know his roommate on a more personal level, beyond being students. 

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Kihyun cleared his throat after slapping his cheeks to try unsuccessfully to make the sudden blush go away, in turn getting the attention of the boy on the bed and eliciting an excited gasp from the stranger as he gathered himself and got off of his bed to come toward Kihyun and start the introductions. 

Clearing his throat for a second time Kihyun put his hand out boldly but Changkyun started talking first. 

“Hey! You must be Kihyun! It’s nice to meet you. You know normally they wouldn’t house a Freshman with a Senior but there’s a big intake of your class this year so the Freshman dorm is overcrowded.” 

Kihyun’s head reeled with all of this new information, having not been informed of the details of this change of assignment. But when it was finally Kihyun’s turn to talk he blinked and then realized Changkyun had left his hand in Kihyun’s. 

“Uh, yes I am Kihyun. I didn’t really know about what had happened. But having you as a mentor I am sure will be very exciting of itself.” Said Kihyun finally giving Changkyun a warm smile.

Changkyun chuckled at the irony of that statement since no freshman ever had said that to a Senior before. 

“You’re right I am going to lead you down the path that rocks!! You’ll have insider secrets no Freshman has ever heard or laid eyes on.” 

Changkyun couldn’t hold in the ruse any longer, bursting into fits of laughter he released Kihyun’s hand to clasp his shoulder instead. 

“Woo, I really had you going there for a bit...Freshman are so gullible..Come on let’s get you unpacked and settled in.”

Changkyun drew Kihyun more into the room patting his shoulder and picking up a box of Kihyun’s from the pile. 

While the boy had been on the bed, a shaft of sunlight had come through the window illuminating the book that he had been reading along with his light brown hair and baggy pink sweater he was wearing, with ripped jeans.

Changkyun-as Kihyun would soon learn while they were unpacking and organizing their little home with individual trinkets- was a sophomore at the university and his best friend Minhyuk was a Senior. Both of them were media and art majors, just as Kihyun was.

Kihyun found he only had to give occasional answers to encourage Changkyun, and the boy would happily keep talking. Changkhyun dominated the bridge of awkward introductions, and created the rest of the half finished work with his own words. 

After all their possessions and trinkets were filed away, Changkyun insisted on showing Kihyun around the grounds a little as there was a welcoming fair going on.

Kihyun went along with Changkyun, a small unfamiliar shadow in a new world. Kihyun grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving the dorm. 

The first fair of the year was really only a reason for all of the little clubs to try to recruit for members. The less popular attempting to draw for the non-Greek population to join them on campus. 

The colors and commotion swirled around Kihyun as he and Changkyun paved through the tumultuous group of people around them. Students in an unspoken rule would step out of Changkyun’s way so all Kihyun had to do was stay close to him and avoid the tide. 

Changkyun waved suddenly and called out to someone that was on the sidelines of the big crowd. Unable to see who exactly Changkyun was talking to Kihyun had to put his hand out to gently touch Changkyun’s arm when the boy started to veer to the side and get out of the river of people. 

Two men lounged against a big oak, one sitting on the ground with a book. His tighter black, artfully ripped jeans, complemented his plain white shirt and topped off with a black denim jacket. His almost angel white hair falling gracefully into his face while he read. The other was propped up against the trunk, one foot up in a flamenco style stance against the bark. His arms across his chest while he people watched. His dark eyes combing the crowd were hooded by blonde hair tipped with blue that was fading to a delightful blueish grey. The one standing scrutinized Kihyun as he and Changkyun came up to the tree. 

“Hey Minhyuk, hey Hoseok..how’s it looking this year..the new meat terrified?” This brought out chuckles from both Minhyuk and Hoseok before Minhyuk answered while Changkyun and Kihyun joined the couple under the tree. “Eh, they are all the same. Scared, unsure of where to go in their life. It’s the same every year. We’ll see how long they last. The teachers can be harsh especially on Freshmen.” Kihyun rubbed the back of his neck, trying to envision what his teachers would do to him on the first day just from what Minhyuk said. 

He realized the awkward tension that permeated the group as both Minhyuk and Hoseok stared at Kihyun, acting like he was something that didn’t belong. 

Looking between the three of them Changkyun gasped and then jumped into the introductions. 

“OH, I’m sorry! Guys this is Kihyun my roommate. Kihyun these are my friends Minhyuk and Hoseok, both seniors.” 

As they were introduced Minhyuk and Hoseok dipped their heads in acknowledgement. Both still sizing Kihyun up as a worthy member of their little band.

And that was that. Throughout the day Minhyuk and Hoseok looked like they were scrutinizing Kihyun about something, and neither really asked any more details about Kihyun and his life, but they quietly initiated him into their little group. 

Once the school year started in full swing Kihyun didn’t really get to see Minhyuk and Hoseok except when he and Changkyun went to their dorm to hang out and play games, or go to parties. 

One night Kihyun was at a party and was looking for the bathroom in a big sorority house when he opened the door to what he thought was the right room and came upon Minhyuk and Hoseok in a tight embrace.

Their clothes in various stages of disarray and their hair messy. Instead of jumping apart and correcting the individual clothes, Hoseok grabbed Minhyuk for another kiss, neither looking at Kihyun again. 

Blushing, Kihyun was ready to bow out of the room and leave them to what they were doing. Instead, Kihyun stood there appearing mesmerized by the couple, licking his lips, and shut the door with him inside the room. 

Memories of home flooding his mind however, he tried to push them away as quickly as they came. 

Shaking himself Kihyun bit his lip hesitating while he watched the couple. Kihyun’s mind filling with the night of his Senior year in High school. Kihyun had had a crush on the football captain and his closest friend had seen right through him. 

Never having been brave enough to tell anyone, especially his parents, Kihyun went through is life suppressing his inner urges.

Clearing his throat to get the pair’s attention again and achieving a quick showing of the eye from Hoseok that he was listening, Kihyun wondered how to begin. 

“I uh...I didn’t know you guys had that kind of relationship...but do you think..I mean..I would like to..may I-I..” 

During the past month of their brief interactions, Kihyun had picked up that Hoseok and Minhyuk had deeper feelings going on between them. Though Kihyun had never before been faced with what he had seen tonight. 

Interrupting Kihyun’s thoughts one of the two men let a frustrated groan leave his lips while the two stepped apart. Hoseok standing with his head cocked to one side and hands on his hips. 

Kihyun could have sworn he saw Hoseok’s foot tapping, trying to tell Kihyun that he was wasting precious time and sending an exasperated sigh to go with it. Minhyuk lithely turned around to face Kihyun as well, tapping lightly on his somewhat swollen and pink lips, cleared his throat before he addressed Kihyun. 

“Are you trying to say you would like to join us? I didn’t think you swung that way Kihyun-shii..I don’t know if you’re up to the challenge.” 

At the conclusion of Minhyuk’s little speech he dropped his gaze to his hand and started inspection on his fingernails as if he might be inspecting an unpretty plant in his sight.

Standing up for himself Kihyun, came a bit closer with a pleading gaze and convincing words. His head bobbing in acceptance of what Minhyuk had interpreted from his stuttering. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want..I may not be as experienced as either of you masters. But I want to learn..please” 

The conclusion of prom night pounding into Kihyun’s head, embarrassing himself in front of the football captain when Kihyun attempted to confess his feelings. Now gave him pause as to the seriousness of his found situation.

Puffing himself up a bit when Minhyuk made an assumption about his wants Kihyun frowned.  
“I promise I will put my all into this..please will you teach me?” 

Kihyun smoothed his features out during his mock motivational speech to Hoseok and Minhyuk. The latter standing straight now, a mischievous smile on his face as he leisurely strolled forward and around Kihyun to inspect him. Coming back to Minhyuk’s side Hoseok whispered in Minhyuk’s ear, words Kihyun couldn’t hear. 

The smile Kihyun had seen earlier hidden when Hoseok turned around. However, whatever Hoseok had told Minhyuk had made him mirror the older man’s smile for he clapped in delight. 

“Alright Kihyun..after talking to my partner here….we have decided to give this a try..but we are in charge and you must do everything we say alright? Though there are limits..we want you to come up with safe words. You can tell them to us when you meet us tomorrow at one of Hoseok’s friends houses in the city...we will text the address to you..7 pm sharp..we hate waiting..”

Finishing his speech the two made further adjustments to their hair and outfits and then slipped back past Kihyun and into the lively party that was in full swing. Staring at himself in the mirror the corner of Kihyun’s lips turned up in a smile he could not suppress. 

‘This was going to be the start of a beautiful thing…” Kihyun thought to himself and exited the room a few minutes after Minhyuk and Hoseok, and it was.

Kihyun’s record was finally turning for the better and he couldn’t wait to explore it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwilling to break apart his friends or risk losing them Kihyun pulls back. The results might be deadly.

December-last day before winter break for the university.

Kihyun trudged toward his last final of the semester, science. Kihyun wasn’t particularly fond of that subject but to be eligible for his scholarship it was required. 

Sighing Kihyun thought about the amazing nights he had had with Minhyuk and Hoseok. They had been teaching him so much and he would never admit it to the two of them but he was starting to have feelings for them, and being the timid and cautious person he was, Kihyun would never admit those feelings. 

Kihyun knew he was the outside party to an already existing relationship, and though the two older boys had shown and taught him all they knew, being very patient with Kihyun, Kihyun didn’t want to mess with a perfect partnership like that. 

Both Minhyuk and Hoseok were going to the city to spend Christmas with friends since it was too expensive to go home. Changkyun was also leaving for the holidays so Kihyun would have the dorm room to himself.

Overjoyed at the thought of three weeks of the dorm all to himself, it pushed Kihyun through the doors of the building and his last final. 

Stepping back out into the snow he made his way to his favorite hiding place, a back corner in the library where he liked to read. It was out of the way so any students rarely saw him or bothered him. 

The past few weeks Minhyuk and Hoseok had invited Kihyun to come with them, ready to give him a ‘new lesson,’ as they called it. But Kihyun had refused, coming up with some kind of excuse to study or having a last minute assignment due. Even texts and calls either would send his way Kihyun gave one word answers or ignored them completely. 

Kihyun, after a late night studying session has seemingly changed overnight and his closest friends had no idea why. It looked like Kihyun’s spirit had been broken and he refused to talk about anything remotely close to the subject of what happened with his closest friends. 

He had a harder time of it avoiding them on campus, but luckily Kihyun didn’t have any classes with Seniors in it; however, he still took precaution and hid himself as best he could. 

Changkyun thought Kihyun was acting strangely, and the one comment he made about it to Kihyun didn’t go over well, so Kihyun folded in on himself even more and Changkyun left him alone. 

Still feeling the deep hunger for the attention Kihyun had turned to another group on campus that explored and had fun like Kihyun was doing with Minhyuk and Hoseok. Seeing them as the same, Kihyun had reached out to them -and been accepted- but his initiation was still hanging in the balance.

Every new member had to show their allegiance to the group by a gruesome test that no one was told about. Usually a senior member took care of it and the council had decided on who was going to help Kihyun. 

His test was set for that night after everyone was gone for the holidays, and Kihyun was supposed to meet them in the basement of the music hall. 

Every previous time Kihyun had been with a member of the group, Minhyuk and Hoseok had flashed into his mind painfully. 

Kihyun liked the group, but in reality they were nothing like Hoseok and Minhyuk, the styles completely different. 

After screening calls and texts from Minhyuk and Hoseok, Kihyun was tired, he wanted the fun back and the companionship they shared between the three of them. 

Then the times that Minhyuk or Hoseok showed affection or took care of the other popped into Kihyun’s head and he would regret the happy memories he had made. Probably straining Hoseok and Minhyuk’s relationship by butting in at the party so many months ago. 

Hoseok started out being suspicious of Kihyun, maybe even jealous now that there was another person added into the equation. 

Neither voicing discomfort or being uncomfortable with Kihyun in their group. When Kihyun had convinced himself they talked about it behind closed doors. 

Kihyun deserved any punishment this new group saw fit because he was no longer going to come between two friends’ relationships. 

Burning a few hours in the library Kihyun went back to his dorm to get ready for the initiation that would happen soon. 

Dressing in sleek black leather pants and a choker to match Kihyun slipped on an open flowy peasant shirt and then his jacket. The dress code for the night required all of the ensemble that Kihyun was wearing, and had secretly purchased and hid from Changkyun for this very night. 

Making his way toward the music hall Kihyun’s phone started playing Hoseok’s ringtone. Picking it out of his pocket Kihyun stared at the screen that was showing a picture of Hoseok laughing and playing with the group. That day the trio had snuck into the pool area to watch the men’s swimming practice up in the top floor. The thrill of almost being caught had made Kihyun nervous but Hoseok couldn’t be more happy. 

Minhyuk had pouted the whole time when Hoseok ogled the men in their tight suits, but hadn’t said anything to pull him away. Minhyuk knew Hoseok would never go to anyone else. And catching Hoseok’s smile Kihyun had snapped a quick photo to commemorate the day. 

Shaking his head he ignored the call and walked into the music hall, unsuspecting of what awaited him there.

\--

Growling in discontent Hoseok pulled the phone away from his ear with a curse and tried to dial Kihyun’s number again only to find Kihyun had turned it off. Throwing his phone to the side Hoseok furiously dragging his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends. 

He and Minhyuk had gone to a friend’s party and as they all got to talking one of the other seniors asked about the initiation that was going on at the campus tonight. Intrigued Hoseok and Minhyuk had made inquiries and Kihyun’s name had come up on the list of potential members. 

Hoseok and Minhyuk passed off the comment and shook their heads, thinking Kihyun knew better than to ally himself with that group and that it was a mistake. The group had a bad reputation all over the campus and everyone knew it. Even the newest Freshman understood who they were and stayed as far away as possible from them. 

Panicking Hoseok picked up his phone again Minhyuk also trying to call with no luck. 

Opting to go back to the campus and try to find Kihyun, talk him out of this horrible idea before it was too late was spoken between the pair. Hurriedly grabbing their things and said rushed goodbyes to the hosts of the party. 

\--

Kihyun’s screams reverberated around the room as the beefy hooded Senior overseeing him was putting Kihyun through his paces. Kihyun’s skin was inflamed and tingled all over as different instruments and tools were used on him for the spectator's pleasure. 

There was a ring of hooded figures along the edge of the room presiding and later active participants over the initiation before them. 

If it weren’t were the darkness caused by the blindfold over his eyes, and the unchecked tears streaming down Kihyun’s face he would probably be able to identify some of the people attending. Harsh bites delivered from a steel tongued whip brought Kihyun back to reality and he cried out again. 

This was nothing like the fun that he Minhyuk and Hoseok had had during their lessons. 

Upon entering the room Kihyun had been blindfolded and stripped down to only the leather pants and choker, then the torture began and it was like going through his own personal underworld. The large open space that Kihyun had been brought to only held pain and suffering for him that he could barely imagine.

Some time during the process Kihyun had fainted and been brought back only to endure more torture and then finally succumbed to the sweet bliss of nothingness. Kihyun’s skin was bruised and battered badly, but was somewhat covered up but the blankets of cum that dripped slowly over his body. 

One of the members had laughed when they saw fit that Kihyun was destroyed and that he could await their decision until after break. Agreeing the beefy man that had first started with Kihyun picked his limp body up, gathered his things and dumped him back at his dorm room. 

\--

Finally making it back to campus Minhyuk and Hoseok tried Kihyun’s favorite hiding place to see if he had fallen asleep there and just hadn’t answered his phone. Hoseok hadn’t taken the phone from his ear, when one call was denied he pushed the redial trying repeatedly.  
Getting really worried the couple had even tried to call Changkyun to get his dorm room number but Changkyun either didn’t have his phone or it was turned off. 

Desperate Minhyuk tried calling out for Kihyun, both their faces were streaked with tears, turning on the spot to see if inspiration would just jump out of nowhere and hit them on the head.

A group of figures were heading across the grounds of the quad caught Minhyuk and Hoseok’s attention. Every nerve in their bodies on edge, the group’s laughter piquing a nerve in Hoseok that made him angry. 

Arriving at the group he saw the seniors that headed a little group that rubbed Hoseok and Minhyuk the wrong way. Even one that Hoseok had saved Minhyuk from when he naively fell into their trap of honeyed words and promises. 

Without missing a beat Hoseok punched the leader of the group eliciting exclamations from Jooheon, and Hyungwon. 

“Where is he?!?!” Hoseok all but screamed their leader, Shownu scowling from the ground while nursing the nasty bruise that was forming on his cheek after Hoseok’s punch. 

````


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours pass before Kihyun comes back to himself, barely able to move from the loud and insistent protests that his body was making to him after all the torture. Blinking Kihyun found himself in his dorm room and once the spots cleared from his eyes he fished his phone out of the pocket of his jacket on the floor and turned it on. 

Hissing Kihyun grabbed a glass of water to quench his thirst before his phone started going off like crazy. 

Painfully moving back to the bed slowly Kihyun picked up his phone to see all the missed calls from Hoseok and the voicemails he left. The reality of what happened making him break down and want to deflate and never be seen again. 

Curling in on himself Kihyun sunk back onto his bed, and pulled his legs up to his chin debating on whether to call Hoseok back. Or keep the silence he had so meticulously nourished for the past few weeks. 

Getting his tears under control so that Hoseok didn’t have any idea that something might be wrong, Kihyun had a surge of adrenaline go through him and he pushed the call button. Biting on his thumb nail Kihyun nervously waited for Hoseok’s answer, and he didn’t have to wait long. Hoseok picked up on the second ring, his frantic and worried voice coming out clearly down the line. 

“Kihyun!! Oh my gosh, WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY?!?!? Where the heck are you?!!!!” 

As a result of hearing Hoseok’s voice, Kihyun hardly managed to keep himself upright and not start crying when the older boy answered. 

In a small and shaky voice, that didn't sound like Kihyun, he answered all of Hoseok’s questions, putting on an act to calm him down. 

“I-I’m fine...I..just fell asleep...a-after my final was done in my dorm and shut m-my phone off…”

Not believing a word Hoseok was about to probe a little farther to see if Kihyun would spill, when he heard a dry hard sob coming back to him. Kihyun broke down and started bawling over the phone, mumbling incoherent words. 

The feelings, suppressed for this long hadn’t had an outlet until then, and it was like the dam had finally burst and all of his pain and anguish surged to the light. 

Hoseok’s heart dropped, breaking into a million pieces for Kihyun on the spot. He immediately stood, motioning for Minhyuk to do the same as Hoseok chose a random direction to start his search for Kihyun again. 

The assault of the group that they had first encountered had not produced any results of Kihyun’s whereabouts. They were still on their own and Hoseok hated himself even more after Minhyuk pulled him away from the group to keep searching. 

Kihyun tried to shake himself back to being level-headed, telling Hoseok he was fine and almost hanging up the phone so Hoseok wouldn’t be burdened by him. Attempting to push it all away so that he wouldn’t worry Minhyuk or Hoseok, however there was too much to just file it away nicely and Kihyun was way past that breaking point. 

Allowing Kihyun to cry for a bit Hoseok adopted a very calm and soothing voice when Kihyun paused to take a breath. 

“Kihyun..sweetie..can you tell us where you are..where’s your dorm..please we want to come and help you..”

Minhyuk motioned for Hoseok to keep him talking as he made an effort to try and remember where Changkyun had told them he lived with Kihyun, nevertheless coming up blank. Hoseok was more than happy to stay on the line with Kihyun, something really wrong had happened and he sounded like he was alone.

It tore Hoseok apart to hear his voice so defeated like it was at that moment that Hoseok started crying himself. Angrily having to wipe them away so that Kihyun wouldn’t hear.

Kihyun trembled harder after Hoseok asked him this, denying him access to his place and seeing Kihyun like he was. Following a light struggle with Kihyun, Hoseok finally got him to tell him his dorm number and he and Minhyuk practically ran all the way there. 

Banging on his door Minhyuk and Hoseok panted heavily, listening closely for signs of life on the other side of the door. Hoseok could hear the reverberations of his banging come back into his phone so he knew that Kihyun was still on the line. 

The bangs on the door scared Kihyun regardless of him already knowing his friends were coming, and he knew wasn't capable of completely dressing, so he put the little ragged blanket he had come back to the dorm in around him.

Moving agonizingly to the door Kihyun unlocked it and Minhyuk and Hoseok immediately envelope him in a big group hug. Kihyun, stifling a groan of pain, and incapable of holding it all back a second longer, collapsed into his partner's arms and Minhyuk and Hoseok had to gently pick Kihyun up and bring them all back to crowd onto Kihyun’s little bed. 

Both Minhyuk and Hoseok were ecstatic that they had found Kihyun, powerless to help him other than holding him close and cuddle him at the moment. Hoseok eventually letting himself start weeping along with Kihyun. Kihyun just letting them move him wherever they wanted to at this point. 

Kihyun assumed that Minhyuk and Hoseok were miles and miles away from the campus and so wouldn’t be able to come to his aid. Their presence now causing him to blink, biting his tongue to make sure this scene was actually happening. 

Kihyun didn’t think he should have pulled Minhyuk and Hoseok away from the couple’s holiday activities but he wasn’t going to send them away now that they were there, neither did he have the strength to push them away even if it was momentary. 

No words needed to be spoke at the present time, but the questions Hoseok and Minhyuk wanted to ask hung in the air around them as they tended to Kihyun. Wiping away his tears and telling him soothing things to cheer him up and see if he would tell them what had happened to him. 

Hesitating Kihyun chewed his lip as he watched the attention he so dearly craved, but was unworthy of accepting, be applied to him. Kihyun knew Hoseok and Minhyuk only wanted to help and understand but the wave of emotion was too strong and fresh. 

Subsequently, what felt like a few hours later, Minhyuk ushered Kihyun into the bathroom to clean up.

The pair gently and carefully removing Kihyun’s ragged blanket, and were in the process of putting him in the in the bath when Minhyuk gasped and saw the angry red lines of bruises and abrasions that covered Kihyun’s body. 

“Kihyun..We didn’t do this to you..who gave you these bruises?” 

Kihyun froze, shivering in the cold air of the bathroom while the water ran behind them as it worked it way up into a warm stream with little puffs of white steam coming off of it.

“I-it’s nothing..don’t worry about it..” Kihyun answered curling in on himself and trying to get away from their prying eyes. Pulling the blanket back around his body. Though he didn't trust his legs to move far so he held onto the bathtub lip.

Minhyuk pursed his lips ready to question Kihyun again when Hoseok gave him a look to quiet Minhyuk. Hoseok decided to take over the questions, his voice still gentle and nonjudgmental as he attempted to cajole Kihyun. 

“Does this have anything to do with why you were crying?” Hoseok asked tenderly taking Kihyun’s elbow. 

Kihyun had exhausted the secrets he had kept until now and could only pantomime words to the others about what happened. Not making any sense, Hoseok decided to get into the bath with Kihyun to make sure he was okay, meanwhile Minhyuk was going to tidy up the dorm room so Kihyun could relax and not have to worry about anything. 

Hoseok looked like he wanted to inquire further while he was with Kihyun, notwithstanding Kihyun appeared as though he would crumple and break out in a crying fit again if Hoseok dared. Gathering all he needed to clean Kihyun, Hoseok systematically discovered a lot of clues pertaining to Kihyun’s nightly activities but knew it wasn’t the right time to say anything. 

Having a now clean Kihyun, Hoseok helped Kihyun wrap a towel around himself prior to picking up the blow dryer and carding through his friend's pink hair to dry the strands almost lovingly. 

Sitting there under the tender care that Hoseok was giving him, Kihyun stared at Hoseok in the mirror for a moment then broke down again suddenly. For someone to do this for him, especially Minhyuk and Hoseok to care for him this way was what he had been craving all along. 

At the sight of Kihyun breaking down again, Hoseok straightaway turned off the blow drier and came to kneel next to Kihyun. Reaching up to cup the younger man’s cheeks, not willing to risk the safekeeping of Kihyun any longer from the questions he needed answers to. 

Outside Minhyuk had finished cleaning up the room and made the bed, going into the bathroom to see if Hoseok needed any help he saw Kihyun crying again. 

Jumping to action Minhyuk snatched Kihyun from Hoseok prior to him starting the interrogation. Dressing the younger boy all three of them piled onto Kihyun’s bed once more, Kihyun still shedding silent tears and unsuccessfully stemming the tide. 

Never having felt this safe at his current position before it made Kihyun feel like the broken glass of these past months of denying himself Minhyuk or Hoseok’s company were slowly forming back together. 

Hiding his face for a moment Kihyun stared at his stomach, feeling a warmth rekindle in his heart that had been extinguished by his naive thoughts.

Minhyuk taking on the soft bedside tone that Hoseok had earlier started the questions this time around.

“Kihyun..baby. Please we can’t stand to see you in this much pain..will you tell us what happened to you?”

Picking his head up from between his knees, Hoseok fixed Kihyun’s hair and then nodded in agreement with Minhyuk. Kihyun switched between seeing the encouraging faces of both of them to down to his toes. Holding himself back from saying anything when another part of him was screaming and fighting to make Kihyun tell Hoseok and Minhyuk exactly what happened. 

They made up a couple and if they found that Kihyun was damaged goods then Kihyun thought that they would just leave and he would be alone again. Kihyun didn’t think he could handle that so he was waging a war within himself. 

Taking a deep breath Hoseok asked again. “Who gave you those bruises Kihyun?” 

Minhyuk frowning looked at Kihyun and then to Hoseok like, ‘bruises? What bruises?’ 

Hoseok nodded when Kihyun gave him a terrified look coaxing him to show Minhyuk the bruises that Kihyun had been hiding. 

Hoseok spoke, “It’s okay babe, we just want to help and make sure you’re safe..”

Gulping Kihyun gingerly raised his hoodie up so both men could see the bruises that peppered the skin around his hips, stomach and back. 

Biting his lip Hoseok couldn’t help the anger that started to flood his body now seeing what those people had done this to their precious Kihyun. He wanted to go and mess up the torrid group it was but Kihyun was his biggest priority. Once they knew what had happened to their dearest friend there was no telling what Hoseok and Minhyuk could do to get revenge for Kihyun.

Haltingly Kihyun decided to talk about what happened, staring at the wall across from him that showed the little things Changkyun had brought from home, a lucky penny, a baseball and so on. 

“I-I...met these guys..I dunno, I thought they would be like you..”

Hoseok taking over swiped at his eyes, but the tears didn’t stop during this he touched Kihyun’s shoulder softly to address him. “Why did you leave us? We were so worried about you…and they hurt you baby... no they aren’t good guys..”

Kihyun looked down at the floor then, “It doesn’t hurt much.” 

Minhyuk chimed in and sighed. “But it does hurt...Kihyunnie, why did you go to them?”

Delaying his answer Kihyun watched the both of them as he gave the rest of his story. “Because I didn’t want to mess up something that was already perfect...but I messed it up anyway..” 

Hoseok glanced confused at Minhyuk and Kihyun then asking, “What are you talking about sweetie? What would you mess up?” 

“The two of you..” Kihyun replied, “I don’t know...I’m sorry” 

Coming to the big conclusion Minhyuk cupped Kihyun’s cheeks lovingly, gently guiding his face up so he would look at him and then answered. “No honey, you wouldn’t mess us up. We like you very much. Actually we don’t want you to go away. We were getting ready to ask you to join us for a more permanent partner.” 

Confused Kihyun sniffled and frowned, the turmoil in his head climaxing as his inner thoughts of telling himself he wouldn’t get in the way of their love Kihyun doesn’t understand. 

“H-how would you like me? I’m..damaged goods..” Kihyun said stuttering.

Now the whole group was confused and Hoseok answered this time. “Because...why would you think you’re damaged goods Ki?”

Gaining confidence Kihyun started listing off all the things he had grown onto himself since the separation of the three of them.

“The bruises, the degradation, the reputation...that I never want to say ‘no,’ that I was always searching for something that could replace what I had with you guys...and when I couldn’t find it...I took anything else..”

Listening intently to all of what Kihyun was saying daylight was glimmering in front of them when they realized Kihyun’s feelings.

And the couple just hugged Kihyun between them tightly, hoping to make him feel how much they never wanted to let go of him ever again. 

Minhyuk smiling big spoke, “We like you, and we still like you no matter what..Did you think we didn’t?”

At this Kihyun had to laugh and shook his head, hugging his two closest friends and partners back. “I did for a while..but I see how silly it was of me to do that..I will never feel like I am coming between you again..I want to be with you forever..can I stay with you?”

Minhyuk and Hoseok pulled back to stare Kihyun straight in the face as they answered in unison with a resounding. “YES!” 

\--

And the boys were never parted again, always getting into trouble and Minhyuk and Hoseok stayed in the town the University covered until Kihyun graduated. Both sitting in the front row cheering and whistling their valedictorian on as he gave his parting speech to his class. 

Neither Hoseok or Minhyuk had tried anything with Kihyun since the day of the event, but now Minhyuk and Hoseok had something extra special after the ceremony planned for Kihyun. Covering all of the previous clinging memories Kihyun had had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my story folks. Hope you enjoyed it, and give it a thumps up. Thank you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can leave me any comments you might have and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this work.


End file.
